Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150622134022
Today marks the anniversary of the birth of one of my most favorite people in the whole wide world! He is truly one of the single most sweetest people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing in my life. Cambi, I love you more than words can say. From the gate, we bonded over a common interest that not a single other soul that we knew of could have had any idea about. I count my lucky stars every day that you posted those ATWT GIFs on your profile that caught my immediate interest and prompted me to initiate contact with you when I did. Granted, had we kicked things off differently, I'm sure the outcome still would have been relatively the same in that eventually I would have known you and our friendship would have been an inevitability thereafter (afterall, we just vibe so well), but we wouldn't have met in the same way that we had, which I wouldn't change for anything else in the world, so just thank you for being as vocal about your love for ATWT as you are, because otherwise, we might not have been as close as we are today. From the gate, I could tell that I had made a friend in you for life; I've had many friends that have come and gone. You are one of the ones that I know without a shadow of a doubt I will always want to keep in my life. Sadly, it's been awhile since we last spoke one-on-one (and we really need to rectify that as soon as possible), but I just know that when we do catch up, it will be like no time has passed at all. That's one thing I've always loved about our friendship; even in long periods of little to no contact, you and I NEVER miss a beat with each other once we talk again. Life often gets in the way and we often end up going long, long periods of time without talking to each other, but in those months lost, I never feel that we've drifted or are in danger of losing touch with each other because I know our bond can withstand anything including the tests of time. I mean we share EVERYTHING - opinions, thoughts, secrets...husbands (heyyyy? HEEEEEY? WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE). Damn, the more I go on about this, the more it's hitting me how much I miss you. We really need to talk again soon. <3 Anyways, I just want you to know (as if you don't know already) that you are one of my oldest and dearest friends that I love more than words can ever say. I've told you this so many times before, but you're going to hear it again. In many ways, you are the embodiment of everything I admire: you're stronger than you will ever know, absolutely brilliant in every sense of the word, humble to a fault, albeit you have your occasional moments when you're this hilarious snarky little shit too and I love you for it. You are kind, caring, and compassionate like no other. You have the heart of an innocent little child, but the mind of an old soul whom perceives the world through the eyes of a man well beyond his years. Your heart is always open wide and your mind is quick to follow suit. As you are a very sensitive and emotional person, you are also very logical, level-headed, and wise and have always been dependable for good advice and moral support. You're also one of the most patient, mild-mannered people I know - traits I could only dream to possess for myself, lol. Here you are today, 21 years old (are you thinking what I'm thinking? You and I: VEGAS! Lol), and I just cannot get over how much you have grown since the day I met your 17 year old self. I am so proud of you, Cambi. You've grown into such this self-assured, confident, charismatic young man with the drive to accomplish anything you want in life if you apply yourself, and I know you will. My faith in you is as unwavering as always. I know you hate the idea of growing old being the real life Peter Pan that you are, but just remember that you are only ever as old as you feel. At heart, you will always be full of youth and life. So take enjoyment in this special day - your special day - and all the others to come. Have the best birthday, bby. I love you. Now I leave you with your ultimate OTP canoodling and your husbands (three of which I share with you, oops).